San Fransokyo
'San Fransokyo '''is a location of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, ''Big Hero 6 and in it's sequel television program, Big Hero 6: The Series. It is a fictional city in which the film takes place and the home of titular heroes. Background Layout The layout of the city is a high-tech hybrid of artistic and technological architecture and a fusion of both San Francisco, California and Tokyo, Japan. Built on the coast of the Pacific Ocean (presumably in California), the city is designed to withstand the risk of further earthquakes. The city is also a center for vast cultures besides the dominant Eastern and Western themes. However, behind the bright aesthetic is the underworld of illegal bot-fighting, commonly located in the dark, grungy alleys of the city. A large quantity of the buildings and technology in the city were constructed by Alistair Krei and his company, Krei Tech. Animators added an extra spin to the Painted Lady houses of San Francisco by adding Japanese touches to them, such as the Japanese like roof tops, koinoibori flags, Japanese lanterns, signature cats etc. Places of Interests * Lucky Cat Café: Located on the corner of a hill street, it is the home of Aunt Cass, Hiro Hamada, Mochi and formerly Tadashi Hamada. An attached garage serves as a workshop. * San Fransokyo Institute of Technology: An educational institution where Hiro and his best friends have studied. * Frederickson Manor: The luxurious home of Fred and a base for the Big Hero 6 team. * Akuma Island: A former base for Project Silent Sparrow, now an abandoned island off the coast of San Fransokyo. * Krei Tech Industries: The headquarters of tech-guru and the richest man in the city, Alistar Krei. * Yokai's Warehouse: The secluded, ominous lair of the masked villain, Yokai. * Trading Post: An area near the bay of San Fransokyo. * Good Luck Alley: A dark alley notorious for homing San Fransokyo's criminals, such as Yama. It is named after the minimal chances of people getting out of the alley, alive. * San Fransokyo Bridge: Based on San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, the San Fransokyo Bridge is a hybrid-design of the original bridge along with a design of some of Japan's spirit bridges. * Noodle Burger: A popular fast food restaurant that Fred frequents. * San Fransokyo Musueum of Art: A museum hosting predominantly Japanese artwork. * San Fransokyo Police Station: Headquarters of San Fransokyo's police force. * Go Go's Apartment: Located in a sketchy neighbourhood, Go Go lives in a red bricked three floor apartment building. Honey Lemon moved in with Go Go after she accidentally froze her own apartment with an experimental formula for instant ice (and her roommate Regina). * San Fransokyo Art Institute: An educational art institution, which has a rivalry with SFIT. It was founded by Lenore Shimamoto. Trivia * The name and layout of the city is a mix between real-life cities San Francisco and Tokyo. * In Zootopia, Chief Bogo's office has a wall calendar with a picture of San Fransokyo. * Japantown in San Francisco serve as a major inspiration for the artists designing San Fransokyo.